<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829994">Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Locked In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and the team become trapped in the Hub. Things do not, as one says, go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper &amp; Team Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-explanatory! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, to Gwen, being trapped in the Hub seems exciting, almost a new adventure. giving her time to bond with her team. By the sixth hour, she’s sluggish, incredibly bored, missing Rhys like something fierce, and if she’s forced to hear about another one of Jack’s sexploits, she’ll stab him herself.</p><p>“And so we were trapped in a cave on the planet of Manthusa, and there was snow falling out. It was a blizzard, and humans are not well-suited to Manthusan blizzards or Manthusan temperatures,” explains Jack, grinning, but at this point, no one’s listening. Tosh is tapping away futilely at her computer, likely attempting to make contact with the outside world. Owen is busy playing video games on the hand-held controller Gwen suspects he pulled from the archives. Even Ianto has given up and has draped himself over the couch to pore over a book from Jack’s office. It must not be interesting, because he’s been stuck on the same page for twenty minutes. “We had only one blanket between us, and so naturally, I suggested the best way to conserve heat.” He waggles his eyebrows. “The other guy was very, very <em>interes</em>-”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Gwen snaps, and Jack glances up at her, brow furrowing in bewilderment. “I can’t take it anymore, Jack! You’ve been telling these stories for two hours. <em>How can you still stand to listen to yourself speak?</em>”</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes. “Someone has to distract the team. The rest of you clearly aren’t succeeding with passing the time well.” He shrugs. “Besides, it’s only four more hours.”</p><p>“<em>Four more hours?</em>” Owen groans. “Trapped with Harkness and Jones? That’s enough to make a man want to find solace at the bottom of a barrel.”</p><p>“If you want to drink yourself into a stupor, Owen,” Ianto says coolly, gaze not lifting from the book, “there’s beer in the refrigerator. Or Jack has some hundred-year-old whisky in his office. So you have a choice.” Gwen admires him for attempting to look preoccupied, but he’s very clearly invested in this sudden drama over the nineteenth century literature he chose. </p><p>“Ianto!” Jack protests, pouting at the other man.</p><p>“What would you suggest we do, Gwen?” Tosh asks in an attempt at keeping the civility in the Hub.</p><p>Gwen allows her gaze to sweep over the rest of the team - an interested Tosh, a grumpy Owen, a resigned Ianto, and Jack who watches her intently. “Let’s play Never Have I Ever,” she suggests eventually.</p><p>The answering groans from the other four seal their date as Gwen stands to fetch the bottle of whisky from Jack’s office. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a>. I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>